Cold Nights and Snuggles
by BlackCat12
Summary: The pack gets held up by a blizzard and Toboe gets a few unexpected snuggles.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackCat12 Here! Here is my first Wolf's Rain fic with Toboe and Tsume. I watched Wolf's Rain a while back and totally forgot about it until I came across some pics I had on my computer. They suddenly inspired me sooo here goes! Read and Review if you liked it! :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wolf's Rain, but that doesn't stop me from writing! ;)**

**Rated K+ for gay romance fluff!**

**Pairing- Toboe and Tsume**

**Cold Nights and Snuggles**

"Kiba, can we stop already?" Toboe walked up to Kiba, who was looking over at a small town they stumbled upon. Snow covered the surrounding land and the town. The wind was picking up fast and new snow started to fall around the pack. "I agree with Toboe." Hige chattered through his teeth. "It's getting darker and colder. Not to mention that I'm starving!" Tsume growled in frustration. He hated hearing Hige complain about food 24/7. Both he and the runt were horrible about complaining. "If we find someplace safe in this town, then yes." Kiba answered. "Well then let's go!" Blue raced towards the town before anybody could stop her. Toboe followed closely behind followed by Hige. "Shall we?" Tsume asked, walking past Kiba.

They entered the empty streets of the town. Windows and doors were closed tightly, keeping the cold out. The wind picked up faster and the snow was falling harder. Suddenly a scent floated by Hige, who quickly picked it up. "Hey, over here!" He took off down an ally. "Hige wait!" Kiba yelled, running after him. The white wolf stopped when he found Hige tipping over a trashcan. Bags of scraps of food littered the ground. "Tada!" he exclaimed, wearing the biggest grin. "Yay food!" Toboe jumped towards the food, but was suddenly stopped when Tsume's arm pushed him back. "Wait your turn runt." He growled, holding Toboe back. Kiba picked his share of the food and went to the farthest corner of the ally. Hige and Blue curled up together by the trashcans, sharing the scraps they picked. Tsume lounged on a crumbling wall. Toboe looked around the pack, holding his food tightly. Not wanting to invade personal space, he quietly sat down where he was and started to eat by himself.

Later that night, the falling snow turned into an ice blizzard. Tsume watched from his spot. His ears twitched when he heard whimpering. He glanced at Toboe. The runt was curled up by the wall, shivering. "Hey Runt." Tsume whispered. Toboe instantly looked up at Tsume. "Quite whimpering like that. You sound pitiful." "S-s-sorry Ts-tsume…" Toboe apologized. He hugged his knees closer and tried to suppress his whimpering. Tsume returned to watching the blizzard. Something tugged on his heart, making him look back at Toboe. Feeling eyes watching him, Toboe glanced up at Tsume. The gray wolf instantly looked away, pretending to shift into a more comfortable position. Toboe sighed and stood up.

Looking at the height of the wall, he jumped up, barely grabbing the edge. He scrambled halfway up the wall before his hold slipped from a patch of frozen ice. "Oof!" He fell back on the snowy ground. Tsume watched the runt curl back up in the corner. He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. He jumped down and walked over to the freezing wolf. He pulled Toboe's shivering body closer to his. "Tsume? What are you doing?" Toboe asked as Tsume blocked him from the chilling wind. "Keeping you from freezing. Now shut up and go to sleep." Tsume growled. Toboe stopped shivering and snuggled closer to Tsume. "Thanks Tsume. I really appr…" "Don't mention it…Ever. And quite pushing your luck runt." Toboe giggled. He fell asleep to Tsume's breathing with a smile.

**Well there you go! Sorry the fluff was at the end, but that's how the story came out. Hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Hurt Feelings

**BlackCat12 Here! This one is for MyLittleBird. She wanted me to write another TsumeXToboe one-shot. So here you go!**

**Hurt Feelings**

Toboe and Hige crept through an ally, the moon lighting their way. Toboe shivered. "Hige...I don't think there's any food down here." The bigger wolf sighed. _Why did the runt have to tag along?_ "We'll check a little further just to be sure." Toboe followed Hige reluctantly. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded, sending Toboe running into Hige's back. "WHAT THE HELL, TOBOE!" Hige snapped, shoving the boy back. "S-sorry Hige. I didn't mean too. That loud noise scared me." Toboe looked back to find a trashcan tipped over, an ally cat sitting next to it. "Geez kid, it's just a cat..." Hige started walking again. "Quite being so useless and help me find food or we will be food." Toboe stutter stepped behind Hige. "Quite calling me that. I'm not useless." Hige laughed. "Well then what are you, runt?" After Toboe's silent pause, Hige continued. "Exactly. C'mon, we have to go."

"Find anything?" Kiba instantly asked, as the duo walked into the ally that they had spent the night in. "We would if Useless here wasn't so clumsy..." Hige shoved Toboe on the shoulder. "It wasn't my fault! A cat scared me... and I'm not useless." Toboe sulked off in the furthest corner of the ally. Tsume lounged on the wall above the corner, opening an eye when he heard Toboe lean against the wall and slide down into the corner. He heard soft sniffles from the boy. Tsume growled in annoyance. "Hey runt, what's with the sniffles?" Toboe looked up at Tsume, hurt in his eyes. "Nothing…just annoyed." Toboe wiped his tears away and sighed. "Runt…you don't cry when you're annoyed. What's up?" "Quite calling me that!" Toboe instantly jumped up and snapped at Tsume. "That's all I ever get called around here! I have a name, you know!" Tsume stared at Toboe, shocked at the boy's sudden outrage. "Toboe…what happened?" Toboe sighed and kicked the wall. "Hige keeps calling me names like "Useless". I tell him to stop, but he just ignores me. I hate it!" Tsume jumped down from the wall and walked towards Hige. "Hige…did you call Toboe useless?" "Um…yeah." That was all Tsume needed to hear. He tackled Hige, catching him off guard, pinning him to the ground. Hige yelped, trying to escape from Tsume's grip. "Apologize." The gray wolf growled in Hige's ear. "Make me." Hige spat. Tsume turned Hige and twisted his arm violently. Hige cried out in pain. "Wanna try that again?" Tsume growled.

Tsume pushed Hige towards Toboe, making him stumble and fall. "Was that really necessary?" Hige growled. He picked himself up and hunched his shoulders. "Hey Runt…I mean Toboe." Toboe crossed his arms and scowled. "What do you want?" Hige rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I came to apologize…about earlier." He looked back at Tsume, who nodded for him to continue. "And…I promise not to call you any more names. Will you accept my apology?" Toboe stared at Hige for a moment, before nodding his head. "Apology accepted." "Thanks. Can I go now?" Hige turned to Tsume. "You're free to go." Tsume replied. After Hige walked away, Toboe ran and glomped Tsume, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank You Tsume!" Tsume chuckled and kissed Toboe back. "Anytime."

**There you go! Hope yall liked it! :D **


	3. Snowball Fight

**Here's another oneshot! This one was inspired by it snowing on Christmas! ^.^ Enjoy!**

Tsume slept quietly, curled up by the ally wall. Toboe was snuggled up against his side, puffs of air escaping with each frozen breath. Snow fell softly around the wolf couple. Tsume stirred as the warmth from his side suddenly disappeared. He looked up to see Toboe gone. "Toboe?" No answer. The gray wolf was about to get up and go search, until a snowball smacked him right in the face. "GAH!" Tsume instantly wiped off the freezing snow. "TOBOE!" he growled in frustration. He looked around for the smaller wolf. Another snowball to the back of the head this time. Tsume turned around, officially pissed off. He spotted a brown tail, wagging with excitement, followed by a childish giggle. Tsume sighed to himself and walked over to Toboe. "What do you think you're…" He was cut off by another snowball to the face. Toboe ran past him, laughing. The gray wolf growled as he watched Toboe run off.

Toboe ran around the corner of a wall, holding 3 snowballs. He peeked around the corner, spotting Tsume walking around. Toboe took aim and threw a snowball, hitting Tsume in the shoulder. Tsume instantly turned around, looking for the boy. Toboe ran the opposite direction. Looking back for a second, he turned another corner. He was instantly attacked by Tsume, who pinned the boy down. Toboe writhed under Tsume's body, trying to escape. Tsume snarled, teeth centimeters away from the smaller wolf's throat. "I'm sorry Tsume! I really am! I'm sorry!" Toboe started apologizing instantly. Tsume didn't budge. Toboe braced himself and froze in fear, waiting for Tsume to hit or bite. Nothing came, only the feeling of a snowball being smothered into his face. "Gotcha."

**Okay! There ya go! The ending is kinda weird…but I think that's just me. Tell me whatcha think!**


	4. I'm Back!

**In the words of Ronnie Radke: I'm Baaaack! *maniacal laughter* YES! BlackCat12 is back! And so is her computer, Toothless! I have gotten so many reviews and favorites from a whole bunch of you guys and I really appreciate it! I will try to write and update on a few of my stories in my free time between school and work, my oneshots especially since you guys seem to want more of those and maybe a few new stories may come yall's way. I have a lot of insperation and a lot of writing it down to do. At the most, I will try and post a new story tonight, but if it doesn't work out, I apologize deeply and will have it up by the next morning! Again, Thank you all for the favorites and reviews! Keep an eye out for new stories!**

**Love you all!**

**-BlackCat12-**


End file.
